Waiting for you
by Rowizyx
Summary: Si voltò, lentamente, cercando di non svenire aveva sognato così tante volte il suo ritorno che ora non sapeva se crederci o no.Ma lui era lì, questa volta per davvero, dopo quattro anni era lì per lei…


i _Quattro anni /i _

Strano essersene ricordata così, quasi per caso, dopo tanto tempo!

Hermione fermò la penna a qualche centimetro dalla pergamena, stranamente incapace di concentrarsi sui questionari che aveva di fronte.

Era nervosa, e non poteva permetterselo: non poteva sbagliare, doveva avere, come sempre, la certezza di poter superare con tranquillità la prova che l'avrebbe impegnata il giorno seguente; era l'esame più importante per diventare Indicibile, doveva passarlo a pieni voti!

Quanto tempo era passato, da quando aveva giurato a se stessa di intraprendere quella carriera decisa a restituire al suo migliore amico almeno una parte della sua famiglia… Quattro anni, per la precisione.

Ricordava tutto come se fosse successo solo un paio di giorni prima: i ragazzi del settimo anno come lei stavano per ricevere il diploma ma, prima che la professoressa McGranitt potesse chiamare la prima della lista (Abbott, Hannah!), la cerimonia era stata interrotta dall'improvvisa apparizione di un numeroso gruppo di Mangiamorte.

La ragazza tremò, sebbene ormai fosse giugno inoltrato; i ricordi la facevano ancora rabbrividire, nonostante fosse passato così tanto tempo. Vedeva sopra di sé il soffitto della Sala Grande che rifletteva le centinaia di Dissennatori in volo sul castello… Per un attimo era stata paralizzata dal terrore, come molti altri ragazzi presenti nel salone.

Poi lui le aveva preso la mano liberando dalla sua bacchetta il grande cervo d'argento; quale coraggio aveva dimostrato sorridendole persino in quella situazione disperata, quanta sicurezza le aveva trasmesso con quel semplice gesto!

Allora, solo allora aveva capito cosa cercava di suggerirle da tempo il suo cuore. Non solo lei si era innamorata del suo migliore amico, cosa che ormai sapeva da tempo, ma sembrava che lui ricambiasse! Ma era troppo tardi…

-Non cedere Mione, abbiamo bisogno di te, io ho bisogno di te per vincere questa guerra!- le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, prima di allontanarsi alla ricerca di Voldemort.

Perché, perché mai non glielo aveva detto prima?

Lei lo aveva semplicemente guardato forte di una nuova speranza. Dovevano vincere! Ora in ballo c'era anche il loro futuro, insieme!

Si separarono, decisi a non perdere, a ritrovarsi dopo la vittoria.

La battaglia era andata avanti a lungo nonostante le gravi perdite subite da entrambe le parti…

Ma quando finalmente i Weasley ed alcuni Auror gridarono carichi di gioia…oh, certo non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare il balletto improvvisato sul momento da Fred e George!

I gemelli… Era pura fortuna se erano ancora vivi dopo tante oscenità in un colpo solo. Ancora dopo quattro anni ringraziavano il caso che aveva allontanato la madre nello stesso momento in cui avevano iniziato le loro canzoncine…

Già, Molly era andata a cercarlo, alla fine della battaglia, quasi più preoccupata per quello che considerava un figlio adottivo che per il suo stesso sangue; tutto quello che aveva trovato…

Hermione strinse con entrambe le mani il bordo del tavolo a quel ricordo, incurante delle nocche ormai bianche.

Ambedue erano scomparsi, ma se di Voldemort erano rimasti come testimonianza della sua fine almeno il manto nero, la maschera scarlatta e la bacchetta, di Harry Potter, del Bambino Sopravvissuto, del suo migliore amico… Non vi era alcuna traccia.

Scomparso nel nulla, come se non fosse mai esistito!

Solo loro, i suoi più fedeli compagni, i suoi veri amici, non avevano creduto alla sua morte, e mentre il mondo magico iniziava le onoranze funebri per il più grande eroe del secolo solo loro avevano continuato a cercarlo.

Ma una ricerca senza indizi, si sa, non porta mai molto lontano e anche in questo caso dopo poco tempo, tutti persero le speranze; Hermione rimase la sola decisa a non desistere. Era vivo, lei lo sapeva.

A volte…immaginazione, senza ombra di dubbio, ma le era parso di sentire la sua voce…

Aveva deciso di concentrarsi sugli studi. Voleva diventare Indicibile, per restituirgli il padrino, per far sì che non si sentisse più solo!

Ron, caro, ci aveva provato più volte a distrarla, le aveva persino chiesto di sposarlo.

-Non puoi vivere per sempre nell'attesa di un fantasma, Herm- le aveva detto, ancora una volta con il suo tatto da elefante.

-Sì, non posso vivere così, Ron, ma non posso nemmeno legarmi a te amando un altro. Non sarebbe giusto, non meriti di soffrire a causa mia- Ecco la sua risposta, che come sempre non ammetteva repliche.

Le dispiaceva per Ron, sapeva bene quanto tenesse a lei. Come dimenticarsi le scenate di gelosia al Ballo del Ceppo! Pensandoci ora, dopo più di sette anni, non poteva che riderne ma ai quei tempi l'aveva fatta soffrire; gli era più facile trattarla come una seconda Ginny che dirle quello che davvero provava…

Quei modi le avevano fatto capire, molto tempo prima, che non avrebbe mai avuto vita facile insieme a Ron. Non voleva vivere con un uomo la cui prima preoccupazione era metterla in una teca di vetro e poi, secondariamente, di amarla!

Non era mai stata una bambola di porcellana, da tenere al sicuro di vetrina…

E da quel che aveva visto ultimamente, la sua intuizione era stata giusta: Lavanda Brown lo aveva lasciato giusto qualche giorno prima, stanca delle sue pressioni.

Purtroppo Ron aveva da sempre il terrore della relazione a tre! Ossessionato che la sua donna avesse un altro, non si rendeva conto che sorvegliandola costantemente e standole sempre sul collo rovinava una relazione ancora prima di cominciarla; nonostante lei e Ginny avessero provato a spiegargli più volte che i suoi erano solo complessi, da quel gran cocciuto che era Ron continuava imperterrito sulla sua strada.

Si era persino offeso a Natale, quando aveva aperto uno dei regali che Hermione gli aveva fatto insieme alla sorella e si era trovato davanti una grossa scatola di biglietti da visita. Su ognuno vi era scritto:

_ p aligncenter I Ronald Weasley_

_Geloso cronico paranoico_

_Astenersi donne dotate di poca pazienza /p /I _

I gemelli avevano riso per ore; persino dopo sei mesi non perdevano ancora occasione per alludere a quei fantomatici biglietti…

Una burla da vero Malandrino- aveva commentato quasi orgoglioso Remus, passato alla Tana per fare a tutti gli auguri -Anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto molto questo scherzo…

E la magia del Natale per Hermione era svanita. Tutti avevano sorriso a quell'uscita, convinti che ormai si trovasse con la sua famiglia in un posto migliore.

Solo lei era corsa fuori, appena in tempo per nascondere le lacrime.

-Non intendevo farti piangere, Hermione…- Remus, un altro caro amico, l'aveva seguita. Lui ormai era abituato a perdere i suoi amici, era rimasto l'ultimo della sua vecchia compagnia…

Non era sicura, ma si diceva in giro che fosse stato proprio lui a uccidere Minus, quel giorno a Hogwarts. Non le importava; se davvero era stato lui…aveva agito bene. Persino lei, sostenitrice della vita fino a rischiare la propria, non aveva saputo dire altro.

Aveva meritato la morte con il suo tradimento e lo splendido inganno ai danni di Sirius!

Forse se fosse dipeso da lei lo avrebbe fatto incarcerare ad Azkaban sotto la stretta sorveglianza dei Dissennatori, con la sola compagnia dei suoi fantasmi… Ma così non era stato.

-Lo so Remus, lo so…- si era asciugata le lacrime, tentando inutilmente di darsi un contegno –ma non riesco a credere che sia morto! Se non avrò una prova tangibile della sua fine, non smetterò di sperare …- Remus l'aveva abbracciata, senza dire una sola parola, poi se n'era andato.

Sì, per tutti era più facile sparire in silenzio che affrontare l'argomento direttamente; Hermione lo sapeva, per questo intenzionalmente faceva in modo di tirarlo nella conversazione, indipendentemente da chi avesse davanti.

Solo Molly aveva piacere a ricordarlo, ma in questo caso era lei ad avere problemi a parlarne: la signora Weasley lo dipingeva come un eroe da tragedia, calcando spesso sulla sua tragica fine e lei soffriva nell'udire quella rappresentazione.

Era vivo, dannazione! Perché nessuno lo capiva?

Non provava a convincere gli altri delle sue idee, c'erano troppe domande per le quali non aveva risposte.

Dove si trova, cosa sta facendo, perché non è ancora tornato…

Era stanca di piegare il capo mormorando –non lo so-, stanca di essere derisa per le sue speranze!

Era importante che tutto il mondo magico le credesse? No: lui sarebbe tornato, e allora avrebbero visto…'

Allora lei avrebbe potuto fare ancora una volta la signorina 'so-tutto-io!'… In effetti, rimbeccare i suoi amici era un'abitudine che le mancava; avendo preso strade diverse, le rimanevano pochi motivi per stuzzicare Ron come faceva a scuola per la questione dei compiti.

Al lavoro non aveva abbastanza confidenza per punzecchiare i suoi possibili futuri colleghi: non solo tutti gli altri tirocinanti avevano almeno cinque anni più di lei, ma in quella classe tirava un vento di competizione molto più pesante che la vecchia rivalità tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde!

Ovvio, su venti studenti avrebbero preso solo tre nuovi Indicibili… Come aspettarsi una buona accoglienza?

Era l'ultima arrivata, e nonostante la sua giovane età, grazie alle sue a dir poco favolose credenziali, era tra i favoriti per uno dei posti vacanti… Ma nessuno da almeno un paio di mesi provava a giocarle uno scherzo o una cattiveria; forse aveva esagerato l'ultima volta, quando quel cretino di Alexis Crowford l'aveva chiamata Mezzosangue. Lei, con molta calma, l'aveva prima sollevato in aria, facendogli fare qualche piccola acrobazia, poi l'aveva incastrato a testa in giù nel portaombrelli. L'insegnante aveva impiegato due ore a tirarlo fuori di lì e da quel giorno il volto di Alexis sembrava… Come dire, leggermente allungato?

Hermione sorrise a quel ricordo. Harry le avrebbe fatto i complimenti per un simile comportamento! Era lontano il secondo anno, quando, all'insulto di Malfoy, non aveva saputo far altro che trattenere le lacrime, offesa da quel titolo così spregevole…

Harry.

Erano anni che pronunciava, che non pensava il suo nome; era diventato _lui_, sottointeso in ogni frase, in ogni pensiero. Pronunciare quelle semplici cinque lettere ormai era diventato troppo doloroso per lei, troppo imbarazzante per altri.

Era un eroe, si potevano scrivere libri e saggi su di lui, ma non si poteva più parlarne.

Solo perché al suo amico, alla sua fine, era legato Voldemort, che anche come ombra continuava ad incutere timore.

-Perché?- chiedeva lei, sempre più spazientita quando il suo interlocutore rabbrividiva sentendola dire ad alta voce quel nome.

-Perché no?- La risposta più comune, più semplice da dare e più difficile da controbattere. –È morto? Ne sei davvero certa, signorinella?-

Non le era chiaro perché se Harry era senza dubbio morto e defunto Voldemort poteva essere sfuggito alla fine ancora una volta!

-Il mondo è assurdo Granger, e prima ti abituerai a questo meglio vivrai. Oppure puoi diventare una stravagante come me, senza accettare i luoghi comuni, e sentirti dare della matta dalla maggioranza fino al giorno della tua morte. Scegli!- Così le aveva detto Moody, quello vero, un paio di anni prima e ancora non aveva deciso, isolandosi sempre di più dalla realtà.

Ginny le consigliava almeno una volta alla settimana di ricominciare, concludendo la tipica predica da mamma Weasley con la solita frase. i _Lui lo vorrebbe, Herm. /i _

E ogni volta, lei piangeva, gridava, afferrava dagli scaffali soprammobili e statuine e gettava il tutto in terra con gesti teatrali. Che importanza aveva? Con un colpo di bacchetta tutto tornava come prima.

E la sua amica ripartiva alla carica.

Che tristezza…

Basta, doveva concentrarsi sui questionari. Doveva essere preparata, così da ottenere il posto e poter sfottere per bene Alexis Crowford e le sue arie snob da perfetto Purosangue. Sangue puro o no, domani sarebbe contata la preparazione e lei avrebbe vinto.

Proprio in quel momento nel camino spento davanti a lei apparve il viso di Ron.

-Mi hai spaventata! Avevo chiesto di essere lasciata in pace, devo studiare per l'esame di domani…-

-Herm…-

Herm. Tipico di Ron: il suo nome era troppo lungo per i suoi gusti, aveva bisogno di un diminutivo! Perché stare tanto a pensarci? Era bastato prendere le prime lettere!

Per un po' era andato fiero della sua opera, quasi avesse avuto un colpo di genio.

Povero, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli apertamente che secondo lei quel nomignolo era semplicemente orribile! Le faceva ricordare l'autista del Nottetempo, e quello era già un motivo sufficiente per non usarlo.

-Herm, devo dirti una cosa importante…-

La ragazza sbuffò, infastidita da quell'improvvisa apparizione. Cosa voleva? Ormai era tardissimo e non aveva tempo da perdere!

-Ron, non vuoi proprio capire! Devo prepararmi per domani, non ho tempo. E se vuoi chiedermi di nuovo di sposarti la risposta è sempre la stessa! No!-

Con un colpo di bacchetta interruppe il collegamento.

Era così difficile il concetto? Aveva da fare, non poteva distrarsi ancora, soprattutto per l'ennesimo predicozzo alla Weasley o peggio, un'altra proposta di matrimonio.

Andò ad appoggiarsi al camino, pronta a fare una bella lavata di capo se il suo amico, nell'apice della sua ottusità, avesse provato a riapparire tra la cenere.

Sì, Ron era un ottuso, non si era mai reso conto che era un semplice amico per lei. Poco tempo prima aveva detto a Ginny che era assolutamente certo: Hermione lo amava, solo non lo ammetteva per paura di mancare di rispetto alla memoria di Harry. Doveva solo ringraziare la sorellina se lei non era apparsa alla Tana carica dei suoi peggiori istinti omicidi non appena l'aveva saputo!

Quella storia ancora le bruciava… Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensarci. Al diavolo Ron, la sua triste vita amorosa e sì, anche quell'orrendo diminutivo!

Lui invece… Solo una volta aveva usato quel piccolo soprannome, quel giorno, poco prima di sparire nel nulla…

-Mione…-

No, non era possibile…

Era stato solo un sussurro, l'ultima invenzione della sua mente. Non era vero…

-Mione?- Ripeté più forte la voce, la _sua_ voce, alle sue spalle.

Si voltò, lentamente, cercando di non svenire; aveva sognato così tante volte il suo ritorno che ora non sapeva se crederci o no.

Ma lui era lì, questa volta per davvero, era lì per lei…

P aligncenter /p 

Eccola, finalmente! Casa sua…

Come l'avrebbe accolto? Dopo tutti quegli anni, non si aspettava nulla di buono; e il peggio era sapere che se lo meritava!

Stupido: illuderla e poi svanire senza lasciare tracce, quindi riapparire davanti a lei dopo ben quattro anni.

Un gran bel ceffone, ecco cosa avrebbe guadagnato con quella comparsa improvvisa!

Sorrise, nel ricordarla al terzo anno, in piedi davanti a Malfoy, pallida, con la mano ancora alzata appena tremante. Lui era rimasto lì, accanto a Ron con in viso la sua stessa espressione da pesce lesso, incapace quanto lui di dire qualcosa se non di sussurrare il nome della ragazza, un debole tentativo di calmarla.

Quando aveva tirato fuori la bacchetta, pronta ad usarla contro il Serpeverde, allora sì che si erano preoccupati. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una simile reazione da Hermione, soprattutto in quel periodo, era sempre così stanca...

Ma in fondo era sempre stata una piccola furia, con un gran cervello ed il cuore al posto giusto!

Si ricordò anche Hagrid, li aveva sgridati entrambi perché l'avevano abbandonata in un momento difficile. Si sentiva ancora in colpa per quell'anno; lei non l'aveva mai lasciato solo nei momenti più delicati, era sempre stata al suo fianco, anche quando senza motivo si era arrabbiato con lei per quelle estati di misteri, quando lei era alla Tana o a Grimmauld Place con Ron, al corrente delle ultime novità sull'imminente guerra mentre lui era costretto a stare dai Dursley!

Lui invece… Ripensandoci dopo qualche anno, Harry non poteva non ammettere di essere stato un grande egoista: la questione della Firebolt, il ritorno di Voldemort…

Si era stupito quando, durante uno dei suoi viaggi, una vocina stridula gli aveva fatto notare che si era arrabbiato molto più per il fatto che Ron ed Hermione fossero insieme senza di lui da più di un mese che per la mancanza di notizie! Lo aveva sorpreso soprattutto che proprio lui, l'Oscuro Signore, aveva dovuto farglielo capire…

Che sollievo non sentire più i suoi sussurri maligni nella sua mente, mentre scavava tra i ricordi e tentava di impossessarsi della sua volontà!

Era stata una scelta avventata, doveva ammetterlo, e decisamente arrogante; ultimamente si misurava troppo spesso con il metro di Piton, doveva iniziare a preoccuparsi?

Quante volte gli era apparso davanti, il suo ex professore di Pozioni, con il suo sorrisetto obliquo, pronto come sempre a ribadire per la centesima volta quanto assomigliasse a suo padre per la sua insolenza...

Purtroppo, si era trovato a concordare con lui per una volta: convincersi di poter controllare lord Voldemort all'interno del suo corpo era stata una vera e propria spacconata! Eppure non aveva avuto altra scelta, non aveva mai avuto alcun'intenzione di diventare un assassino a sua volta, sia pure per il bene della comunità magica.

E senza ucciderlo, aveva solo potuto sfruttare i poteri latenti di cui Voldemort stesso l'aveva involontariamente investito, la notte in cui furono uccisi i suoi genitori.

Lui, l'ottavo Horcrux... Aveva usato la briciola dell'anima del suo nemico che deteneva nascosta per assorbire in sé il resto con un antico incantesimo, convinto di poter controllare il suo nemico senza alcun problema.

Ma in pochi istanti gli si gelò il sangue al solo pensiero di tutti i crimini terribili che avrebbe potuto commettere, lui, inerte marionetta nelle mani di Voldemort; aveva pensato ai suoi amici, ai suoi cari ancora impegnati nella lotta con i Mangiamorte nella Sala Grande, a lei...

Lei, che solo poco prima gli aveva fatto capire che i suoi sentimenti per lui erano molto più che amicizia! Aveva creduto di toccare il cielo con un dito in quel momento...

Non era stato facile comprendere che anche per lui Hermione non era affatto una semplice amica, non aveva capito che quel marasma di pensieri e sentimenti erano ben al di là di quella che comunemente si chiama amicizia! Almeno, non subito…

Pian piano si era accorto di conoscere alla perfezione la più piccola o banale delle sue abitudini, tanto da saper prevedere ogni mossa ad ogni ora di lezione; poi si reso conto di avere molte più difficoltà a sopportare Ron che le sue lunghissime conferenze.

Già, lei avrebbe potuto parlare per ore dell'argomento più noioso, senza dargli alcun fastidio.

A poco a poco, aveva iniziato a sentirsi turbato quando lei non era al suo fianco, magari perché stava seguendo una lezione diversa o lui era in missione alla ricerca dei rimanenti Horcruxes, così aveva iniziato a studiare mille stratagemmi per passare più tempo con lei: se nei primi anni aveva copiato i compiti dal suo amico, nell'ultimo periodo li aveva chiesti direttamente a lei, magari inventando qualsiasi scusa per farsi ripetere da lei un incantesimo o una pozione.

In effetti, aveva sempre trovato più semplice seguire le sue spiegazioni di quelle dei professori… Come al quarto anno, quando aveva imparato con lei quell'incantesimo di Appello che proprio non gli riusciva. Doveva ringraziare lei se quell'Ungaro Spinato non l'aveva fatto a brandelli!

Già a quei tempi era meravigliosa, non solo al Ballo del Ceppo, quando era apparsa all'improvviso al braccio di Krum, ma allora non se n'era reso conto, troppo impegnato a pensare a Cho Chang. Cosa avesse trovato in quella ragazza, proprio non lo sapeva; forse, prima della morte di Cedric, avrebbe potuto anche stare bene con lei, ma da quando il ragazzo…

Strinse i denti, incapace di continuare. I suoi ricordi erano costellati da incubi e rimorsi, amici e persone care che avevano perso la vita solo a causa sua. E non era sufficiente accusare Voldemort! Se non lo avessero mai conosciuto, molti si sarebbero salvati…

Basta, non aveva senso continuare a torturarsi; non poteva cambiare il passato, ormai lo aveva accettato da tempo. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato i loro visi, certo, come non avrebbe evitato le sue responsabilità, ma non era disposto a lasciare ancora spazio per i suoi incubi, né tanto meno a vivere nel passato. Voldemort non esisteva più, finalmente…

E lui era di nuovo libero di sperare, di sognare, di amare! Strano pensiero per un ragazzo di soli ventun'anni, ma era davvero così; solo in quell'istante si sentì di nuovo vivo, mentre guardava al futuro fiducioso per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

Amare; nascondere quei nuovi sentimenti non era certo stato facile, soprattutto a lei, in genere così attenta al più piccolo dettaglio. Un'altra scelta forzata, dettata dal terrore per l'Oscuro signore. Se l'avesse usata come un'arma contro di lui, o peggio…

No, non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarsi per questo. Gli era sembrato più saggio nascondere le proprie emozioni, nell'attesa di quel meraviglioso futuro in cui Voldemort sarebbe tornato ad essere una semplice ombra, un ricordo. Solo quel giorno non aveva saputo restare in silenzio: l'aveva vista paralizzata dal terrore, con lo sguardo fisso sui Dissennatori riflessi sul soffitto della Sala Grande, non aveva potuto tacere ancora.

Lei aveva bisogno di una speranza, una ragione per riprendere il controllo di sé e continuare a combattere; Harry sapeva che finché Hermione avesse avuto il tempo di ragionare sarebbe stata imbattibile! E scoprire nei suoi occhi che i loro sogni per il futuro collimavano alla perfezione… Aveva dato anche a lui una nuova forza per battersi e vincere.

Aveva vinto, alla fine, ma il costo era stato più alto del previsto; dopo la sua precipitosa fuga, aveva iniziato a vagare senza una meta ben precisa, alla ricerca di qualcuno o qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo.

Il suo viaggio aveva avuto successo e in un luogo dimenticato da tutti i Guardiani avevano preso in custodia l'anima nera di Voldemort promettendo di sorvegliarlo per tutta l'eternità; ah, i Guardiani…

Gli sarebbe piaciuto raccontare tutta la storia a Hermione, senz'altro lei l'avrebbe trovata molto interessante, ma aveva promesso di non rivelare l'ubicazione del Santuario, né gli arcani segreti che gli erano stati mostrati: se avesse provato a nominarli, sarebbe morto!

Pazienza, avrebbe narrato l'ultimo viaggio senza entrare nei dettagli… L'importante era sapere che l'Oscuro Signore era ormai inoffensivo e il Mondo Magico era al sicuro, finalmente: quindi aveva intrapreso l'ultimo viaggio, diretto verso casa.

Casa, infine!

Non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare i suoi amici, Remus, Tonks…forse sì, sarebbe persino riuscito a trattare bene Piton, almeno per qualche giorno. Poi si sarebbe messo a lavorare sul Velo, i Guardiani gli avevano rivelato il modo per riportare nel regno dei vivi il suo padrino, come premio per i suoi servigi. Non gli sembrava vero, Sirius presto sarebbe tornato da lui!

Ma soprattutto, avrebbe rivisto Hermione; da mesi i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a lei, solamente a lei…

Negli ultimi tempi lo aveva assalito una nuova paura: e se lei, stanca di aspettarlo, si fosse costruita una vita con un altro?

Questo lo aveva spinto a passare prima alla Tana, a cercarla lì, immaginandola già sposata con Ron, magari l'avrebbe trovata con un nuovo piccolo Weasley dai capelli rosso fiamma in braccio…

Si stava già rassegnando all'idea di poterla amare solo da lontano, nel segreto del suo cuore; certo, sarebbe stata una magra consolazione saperla felice con un altro, ma l'importante era che lei stesse bene. Gli sarebbe bastato questo, poi avrebbe cercato di accettare il suo ruolo di amico senza soffrire troppo.

E invece no, il suo amico senza troppa allegria gli aveva raccontato in breve cos'era successo negli ultimi quattro anni; povero Ron, lui amava Hermione praticamente da sempre, da quando quel giorno l'aveva vista piangere, offesa dalla sua ridicola presa in giro…

Aveva evitato di parlare di Hermione, ma Ginny si era intromessa nel discorso e aveva parlato della proposta di suo fratello e del secco rifiuto della ragazza.

-Francamente Harry, non capisco cosa ci fai ancora qui. Ti sta aspettando da quattro anni, non credi che sia arrivato il momento di mettere fine a quest'attesa?- La piccola Weasley… Sempre uguale, schietta e terribile; bellissima, niente da dire, ma non faceva proprio per lui. La loro storia non era durata granché, ma le voleva bene comunque.

Aveva salutato tutti scappando da Molly che cercava di acchiapparlo e riempirlo di baci e coccole come solo una mamma sa fare; attenzioni piacevoli, soprattutto per uno che non aveva mai conosciuto sua madre, ma decisamente esagerate. Promettendo che sarebbe tornato presto alla Tana per raccontare tutte le sue avventure, si era Smaterializzato, diretto a casa sua.

Ed ora, eccola lì, finalmente. La osservò china su numerose pergamene, pensierosa, come sempre. Sorrise: la sua signorina 'so-tutto-io!', quanto gli era mancata…

Poi apparve Ron tra le braci nel camino spento: probabilmente voleva avvertirla del suo arrivo, quasi a rovinargli la sorpresa, ma al posto della dolce Hermione riapparve la piccola furia del terzo anno; faticò a non ridere davanti a quella scena, poi all'improvviso tornò serio.

Aveva iniziato centinaia di discorsi, durante i suoi viaggi, pensando a questo momento ed ora non sapeva proprio cosa dire, temendo la sua reazione.

Poi si ricordò; quel giorno, quel piccolo soprannome…

L'aveva inventato molto tempo prima, senza mai usarlo realmente; più che altro, era un appellativo con cui si rivolgeva a lei nella sua testa, pensando a tutte le cosa che avrebbe voluto dirle e che invece era costretto a nascondere.

L'aveva chiamata così solo una volta, cercando di riscuoterla dal terrore trasmesso dai Dissennatori… Avrebbe capito?

-Mione…-

Lei non si mosse neppure, ancora appoggiata alla cappa del camino spento…

Forse non l'aveva sentito, il suo era stato solo un sussurro.

-Mione?- Ripeté più forte, sperando, desiderando che gli rispondesse. Piuttosto che lo mandasse al diavolo, sarebbe stato meglio di quel terribile silenzio!

E come per magia, lei si voltò, lentamente; come ad assicurarsi che non fosse un sogno.

Chissà quante volte, come lui, aveva sognato quel momento: ma questa volta era vero, lui era lì, per lei, solo per lei…

Era tornato…


End file.
